crystal_crossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Oka Ruto
Oka Ruto is an upcoming female student that will attend Akademi High School and the fourth upcoming rival in Yandere Simulator. She also stars as the antagonist of Yanderetale. However, she has a completely different role in CC. Appearance Oka's first hairstyle in the November 15th, 2015 Build of Yandere Simulator was exactly the same as Sakyu Basu's, except with hair covering her left eye. It was light purple. As of the December 2nd, 2015 Build of Yandere Simulator, she has messy, shoulder-length hair that is dark blue. She has a fringe hanging down the middle of her face, flowing across her right cheek. Her eyes are light purple. She has large black rings around her eyes due to lack of sleep. Her lips and skin are pale, and the upper half of her face is slightly shadowed. Since she is a club president, she wears a "Red Armband of Leadership" on her left arm. Her bust size is 1. Like all Occult Club members, Oka wears a black choker. However, instead of having a crescent moon on it, it has a silver spider. If the Occult Club disbands, she will not wear the choker anymore. She walks very slowly, with her hands clasped together. Oka is always looking shyly at the ground. As of the June 1st, 2016 Build of Yandere Simulator, Oka wears light blue-grey thigh high spiderweb stockings and fingerless gloves. Her panties are also black. In the future, Oka will have very pale skin. According to her full body reference, it appears that in the future, Oka will have a pentagram drawn on her armband. In Oka's original design, she was supposed to wear a turtleneck underneath a dark blue blazer. It was scrapped because Oka's model could not support two models of clothing at the same time. As of the April 10th, 2017 Build of Yandere Simulator, Oka can wear this outfit by pressing the A key in the easter egg menu. Yandere Simulator Description "Oka is the president of the school's occult club. She is completely convinced that ghosts, demons, and black magic really exist, and wants to dedicate her life to proving that these things are real. Oka is absent for school during the first three weeks of gameplay for mysterious reasons. As soon as she returns to school, she is immediately smitten by Senpai. Due to the fact that she falls for him in an extremely short span of time, she believes that there must be something supernatural about him, and begins studying him intently. She is an awkward girl who is regarded as "creepy" by the majority of the school, but she is actually quite harmless, and some people even find her to be endearing. Perhaps Senpai will think that there is something charming about her unusual nature..." Personality Oka is a stalker, but not a yandere, as she is too shy to harm others. Her mannerisms are meant to make her look shy, timid, and socially awkward. She has been obsessed with anything paranormal since early childhood. Among the personas currently implemented in the game, she is a Coward. If Oka sees a corpse, she will flee from school and call the police. If she witnesses a murder she will start begging the player to spare her life in exchange for her silence. She cannot participate in physical fights against murderers. It is unknown if she will be given a different personality later on in the game, due to the fact that some rivals may have the Lovestruck persona. Because she is shy, she will hide her face if the player aims their phone at her. Occult Club She is the founder and president of the Occult Club. As with other leaders, the player will have to talk with her to join. If she dies, or less than five members of the club remain, the club shuts down. Any club members who witness the player's crimes will report to her, and Yandere-chan will be either kicked out or unable to join the club. In the future, if the club has disbanded before her designated week arrives, there will be a short cut scene about this, and she will express some very sad feelings. Role in CC It is unknown how Oka got to the Virtualverse. But she first met Catya and his pals in Green Hill Zone (Modern Sonic's Dimension). She seems to be less shy than she use to be for some reason. During the absent, she has been learning some spells from Ashley and Raven. Apparently, Ashley and Oka are friends towards each other for some reason. Category:Characters